


I'll Carry You Home

by DisasterMages



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Piggybacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: “Are you alright back there?” Yasha asks, turning her head and trying to peer uselessly past her own ponytail. Beau had insisted that she could walk when Yasha had first started gathering her up in her arms, but she hadn’t resisted by the time Yasha had finished loading her onto her back, instead she’d buried her nose in the back of Yasha’s flannel."
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	I'll Carry You Home

Beau was a warm and solid weight on her back, splitting that part of Yasha off from the cool night air as she walked the both of them home. The others were still at the bar, and would be for a while, under the watchful eyes of Essek and Fjord so Yasha could take Beau home after she’d laid her head against her flannel covered shoulder for the third time tonight and hadn’t come back up.

“Are you alright back there?” Yasha asks, turning her head and trying to peer uselessly past her own ponytail. Beau had insisted that she could walk when Yasha had first started gathering her up in her arms, but she hadn’t resisted by the time Yasha had finished loading her onto her back, instead she’d buried her nose in the back of Yasha’s flannel.

The only response that Yasha gets is a noise muffled by her own back and Beau’s arms tightening around her neck, forearms flexing as she tries to snuggle in deeper.

“I’m glad to see you’re comfortable.” Yasha lets herself chuckle just a little as she stops for just a moment to adjust her hold on Beau, trying her hardest to be gentle when she wasn’t very gentle to begin with.

Quiet comes not long after that, Yasha’s eyes focused straight ahead as she maps the way back to the house and Beau breathes quietly against her shoulder, not quite snoring. 

She hadn’t had to carry Zuala, though she had, several times, just for the act of doing it, but she didn’t have to carry Beau either, did she? She could have stood her up and helped her walk back home, one arm around her waist and the other holding her shoulder, but she’d chosen to carry her home instead. 

If here’s another meaning to all of that, Yasha chooses not to think about it, instead she chooses to stop and stare up at the sky, leaning her head back next to Beau’s, her fingers digging into the back of Beau’s knees before Yasha remembers she’s trying not to wake her. There aren’t any storm clouds tonight, only clear open skies that refuse to answer any of her questions.

Sighing, Yasha doesn’t notice the way Beau begins to stir until she has to lean forward to keep the both of them from tilting backwards. “Yasha?” Beau asks, eyes half open and face confused as she starts to look around, “Where are we?”

“I’m taking you home.” Yasha answers, craning her neck back down to the sidewalk before she starts moving again. “You fell asleep on me after Jester beat you at arm wrestling.” A smaller smile makes its way back to Yasha’s face as she glances back. Jester always picked her battles well, waiting until Beauregard was drunk to challenge her to an arm wrestling match, they all knew she did it on purpose, no matter how fiercely Jester herself denied it.

Beau groans and presses her forehead to the back of Yasha’s neck as the memories seem to come back, her fingers hanging limply at Yasha’s chest. “I’m gonna have to get her back for this now, she’s never gonna stop gloating if I don’t.” If Yasha could see her, she’d know for sure that Beau was pouting, but hearing it in her voice is enough.

“Jester is very strong for her size.” Yasha offers with a shake of her head, squeezing the back of one of Beau’s knees comfortingly before she can think to stop herself. She knows it doesn’t matter what she says, Beau would still go for a rematch first thing the next morning, possibly ruining Caduceus’ hangover curing breakfast if things turned too rough.

“How come she never asks you to arm wrestle?” Beau asks, seeming to notice for the first time that Yasha is carrying her on her back and holding on tighter.

“I am also very strong for my size, I think she knows better.” Beau rewards her with a snort for that, her knees digging into Yasha’s sides ever so slightly when Yasha’s step falters over a rock. Yasha doesn’t mind, Beauregard’s knees aren’t as knobby and sharp as they first look.

The house comes into view as Yasha rounds a corner, and unnoticed, her steps seem to slow. She’d have to let Beau down to get her keys and unlock the door, but when Yasha tries to focus on the familiar sharp weight that’s usually in her front pocket, it isn’t there, and Yasha stops dead on the sidewalk.

Her house keys... They were still in Veth’s purse at the bar, Veth had taken everyone’s keys to keep them from getting lost at the bar again.

“Beau,” Yasha says, turning back to look at her again, her hair still in the way until Beau takes one hand off her neck and moves her hair onto one shoulder, “did you give your keys to Veth tonight?” It was a long shot, but there was always a chance that Beau hadn’t handed over her keys despite Veth’s mothering.

A beat of silence passes before Beau groans against her again. “Fuck.” Beau’s head lands against the back of Yasha’s neck and Yasha’s own head slumps forward. How could they both have handed their keys over and not asked for them back?

“I’ll drop you off on the porch and go back for them.” Yasha decides, starting to walk again before Beau’s knees dig into her sides again, maybe they were just as sharp and knobby as they looked.

“I’m not letting you go back there alone!” Beau says, too loudly for the time of night, but still making no move to get down from Yasha’s back. “Let’s just see if I can get in through a window or something, that’s how Caleb and I snuck in last time.”

Yasha winces at the volume in her ear and glances towards the house and then back at the route she’d taken to get this far, it had been relaxing with Beau asleep on her back, but now… Yasha couldn’t help but admit that maybe Beau was right.

“I can’t imagine Caleb being able to lift you into a window.” Yasha says plainly, starting to walk towards the house again.

“He can’t, I had to jump for it and try not to break the glass.” Beau says with the kind of laugh that makes Yasha’s chest pull and her stomach feel too light. “I had a lot of practice sneaking into my room back home, though.” Beau says, her fingers digging into Yasha’s shoulders lightly as they make it up the path to the front porch when Beau stops her again.

“It’s easier to get in through the kitchen window, Caduceus leaves it unlocked.” Beau points as though she thinks Yasha doesn’t know which way the kitchen window is, but Yasha says nothing, instead walking over to the gate to the backyard and nudging it open with her foot to keep herself from dropping Beau in Caduceus’ herb garden.

Standing below the kitchen window, Yasha sees why Beau had had to jump for it the last time, how she’d probably missed the first couple tries before taking a running leap at it and thudding against the house. She finally lets Beau off her back and they work together to pop the screen off, setting it down in the bushes so they could fix it the next morning before Yasha kneels down in the night dampened grass.

Beau nods and steps into her hand, only wobbling a little as Yasha lifts her up to the window and holds her securely as she works her way in. “Go around front, I’ll let you in.” Beau calls from the kitchen after the sound of something breaking in the sink filters out from the kitchen.

Yasha only hesitates for a moment, looking up through the window that she’s got no hope of squeezing her shoulders through before she walks back through the back gate and up the front steps of the porch. Beauregard is waiting for her there, leaning against the doorframe with hallway light flooding out around her, and Yasha stops to swallow for just a moment.

If she let herself think it, she might call Beau beautiful, standing there in warm light and waiting for her, her arms crossed and her skin glowing, but then she’s talking again and Yasha has to focus on the words that come. 

“You should see me sneak into places when I’m sober, I’m better at it than Veth.” Beau boasts and Yasha chuckles and shakes her head, climbing up the last step as she comes to stand over Beau.

“Maybe we should sneak into more places together.” Yasha muses, resting her forearm on the doorway just above Beau’s head, letting the words fall out of her mouth rather than swallowing them down like she wants to.

Color spreads across Beau’s cheeks, but Yasha doesn’t look away this time, daring to lean a little closer to her until the light from the hallway begins to dim. “We can do that.” Beau says quickly, after two beats of silence where she’d been staring back at Yasha unabashedly, her arms dropping away from her chest slowly.

“When you’re sober.” Yasha says, letting her knuckles brush against the back of Beau’s hand.

“When I’m sober.” Beau answers, eyes blinking as she turns her palm up to face the electricity that spreads from Yasha’s fingers brushing against her own.

**Author's Note:**

> modern au nott/veth has one of those giant mom purses and nothing will change my mind, I missed writing this ship so much


End file.
